A Second Chance
by Hanna Renee Azimuth
Summary: All her life she thought that she was the last lombax in the whole universe. but then two lombaxs found her, and one of them is her father, Alister Azimuth. Will she hate her father for everything for what happened or will she save her father from death.
1. A Shock!

On a planet know as Terachnos, in Axion city there has been a cloak figure wondering around the city. The citizens in the city stay away from figure cause they feared the person.

On day in hiding the figure decided to take off the hood. The figure was a female lombax. She had red hair, and she has white fur and red stripes on her cheeks, her ears, her arms and tail, her eyes were blue. She leaned her head against the wall of the building she was at and she closed her eyes and she took a deep breath. During the time she was looking around the city she saw Nefarious's robots on the streets and by the looks of what they were doing, they looked like they were looking for something or asking for someone. She thought, it was her, so she went back into the shadows and right when she was about to leave one of the robots finds her and she ran out of there.

She reopens her eyes and she looks down the alley to see if any of the evil robots follow her, and thank Orvs they didn't. As she was about to walk away from the building till a flash of lighting from the opening of the alley way from the corner of her eye and she turns to see one of Nefarious's robots explode in front of her eyes. Then she saw something else that made her hand moved over her heart with a shock look on her face for what she saw in front of her.

There was two lombaxes running in the area killing all the robots. Two male lombaxes! She thought she was the only one left, as she was watching them fight the last robot, one of them turned around and he looked like a elder to her and she got a good look of him. He had white fur and red stripes just like her, his eyes was amber red color, and his armor looked like he was a general. She placed her back to a wall and started to slid down to the ground and try to clam herself for who she saw. She buried her face into her hands and started to shake her head.

" What is he doing here?" She asked herself. She sat there for a few more minutes, till she got up to her feet and grabbed her wrench which was on her back and also she made by scratch and her wrench looked exactly like the elder's. she grabs her hood and put it back on her head and turned to see both of lombaxs leaving the area. She left her hiding spot and followed them in the shadow.


	2. A Flashback To The Past

A Flashback To The Past

As she followed the two lombaxs through the city. She watched as the other lombax followed right behind the elder and from what she could see from the shadows is that he had golden fur with brown strips and his outfit was black with blue glowing lines. She just stared at him for a moment till she shook her head and realized that they were to far for her to hear or see what they were doing and not only that they got into a fight with Dr. Nefarious robots again. So she looked up to see a building that she'll be able to get a better view at where there going and to get a better of the that other lombax's face.

When she finally got the top of the building, she looked down to see Alister talking to a hologram and looked over to see the other lombax standing right next to him and when she saw his face and noticed that he looked like someone that she meet before in her past. Then a shot of pain came to her head and she double over to her knees and placed her hand on her head.

' What is happening?' The pain hit her again this time with force and she fell to her side and passed out as a memory came to her.

* Flashback*

Everyone around her was screaming and running away from what was attacking Fastoon and not only that she couldn't find her mother anywhere. So she decide to follow the others to the Court of Azimuth hoping that her mother would be there as well as her father but then she tripped over some rubble with her own feet and hit the ground the lombax's around her didn't pay attention at all. She lifts herself by her elbows and she shakes her head a little bit till she heard a evil laugh behind her and she turned her head to see Percival Tachyon. She got up to her feet very quickly and slowly backing up away from him as his smile became more evil.

" Well, well, what do I have here? A little girl lombax who's lost. What should I do? Oh, wait I know what to do," He says as he moves his metal claw towards her, she froze as the claw came closer to her and she closed her eyes waiting for something to happen. But she felt something pull her out of the way and into someone's arms.

" You will not touch this child, Tachyon!" She snaps her eyes open to see a male lombax, with light brown fur and his strips on his ears and parts of his arms and tail was darker brown, and his eyes were emerald green. She gasped as she remembered who he was, it was the same lombax that hanged around her daddy all the time but she couldn't remember his name. A evil laugh brought her out of her thoughts and looks up at him which made shiver of fear come to her but she felt strong arms wrap around her from the male lombax. She looked up at him as he smiled at her and then looked back Tachyon with a firm look on his face.

" You think that you can protect everyone, including your son and even that little girl in your arms, Kaden!" Tachyon says to him with an angry tone of voice. She stayed silent as she felt her grip on Kaden gotten tighter on his arm wondering what was going to happen to the both of them. Kaden lifted her to his chest and waited for Tachyon to do something so then he could distracted him while for him to slip by and get this child to safety. Then he saw Tachyon push a button on his thrown and rockets came out of it, Hanna's eyes went wide when she saw them and all Kaden did was getting ready to active his hover boots for the right moment. Then Tachyon found his mark and fired the rockets, without a second thought Kaden activated his hover boots and moved as quickly as he could from the rockets not only from hitting him and also the child in his arms and once he was clear from the rocket he grabbed his wrench from his back and goes straight for Tachyon's legs and hits them and he fell over to the ground while Kaden turned the other way hold the little girl in a good grip and hover booted the other direction to get this little girl out of here and to a safe place.

As he was moving around the ruins of Fastoon as fast as his hover boots would take him but he knew one thing for sure, he had to get her to the Court of Azimuth before the other's left. Suddenly part of the rubble from a building hit his hover boot and he lost control of them and was about to hit the ground and before he slammed onto the ground he held onto the little girl in his arms just to came sure she didn't get injured during the crash and they both finally came to a stop. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and lifted herself up and looked around at where they were and then she looked over to see Kaden lying on the ground knocked out by the impacted. She crawled off him and went over to his side and started to shake him to wake up.

" Mister Kaden? Are you okay? Please wake up! We have to leave!" she says as she tried to wake him up but he didn't respond. She tried to wake him up again but then she heard a loud bang behind her and she could only guess who that was and she knew who and just as she turns around, Tachyon grabs her with his claw and lifts her up from the ground. And she heard him say to his soldiers.

" Now my Cragmite's, destroy the rest of Fastoon and the rest of the lombax's," He looks at little Hanna who was in the thrown's claw and then looks down at the knocked out Kaden and says, " While I take care of these two myself."

His cragmite army left to do what their duty. Hanna watched as they left to kill the rest of the lombax's and she started to struggled trying to get away from him. Tachyon turns his head and noticed what was trying to do so he started to crush her, making her stop in her in her struggle and trying not to scream in pain but it didn't last long, cause as the crushing continued to squeeze her, she started to scream. Kaden started to wake up, at first his sight was a blur and his hearing made him think that he was far away from the battle but as he started to sit up, slowly, he shook his head a bit to clear his mind. His vision was starting to clear up and his hearing was coming back to him and he looked around for the little girl that was with him but he couldn't find her anywhere till he heard a little girl screaming behind him. He turned his head quickly to se Tachyon looking at the same little girl that he saved which was being crushed. Kaden knew that he had to do something quickly before she got crushed to death.

Tachyon turned to see Kaden finally awake and waited for him to do something to save this girl. He looked back at the girl and noticed that this girl looked exactly like the General that he tricked in trusting with their lombax's secret's. He had to think for a moment at where he saw this girl before till it hit him. This girl was with the General the day before the attack and he instructed her to him. He had an evil smile on his face when he said, " Well, well, looks like I have the daughter of General Alister Azimuth."

Kaden's ears went down to his head when he heard that this little girl he saved was his best friend's daughter. Tachyon started to squeeze her ever harder that she said in anger hold the pain in, " My daddy will save me!"

Tachyon laughed, " Oh, really? Then where is he huh? Oh wait, he ran off like the cordage he is! HAHAHAHAHAHa!" She was in shock to hear that and then he squeezed her one last time and she passed out over the pain and then he tossed her to the ground right next to Kaden. He went over to her and picked her up in his arms and Tachyon looked down at him, " Well, Kaden? What are you going to do now? The kid is parable already dead."

Kaden didn't even listen to him, he placed his hand on the side of her neck just to see if she was alive and she was and then he looked at her for a while and lowered his head and laid her down on the ground gently. He felt his anger building inside of him and he stood up and looked up at Tachyon and gave him an ' your dead look' stare while Tachyon had an evil smile on his face. Kaden grabs his wrench from his back and gets into his fighting stance and Tachyon does the same and they both waited for the other to strike first and then they both clashed.

Hanna heard some type of battle clashing close to her. She slowly opens her eyes and blinks a couple of times cause everything was a blur. Then once she shook her head and everything was back to normal and she looks around to see Kaden and Tachyon was fighting but noticed that Kaden was starting to slow down and she wonder why. She tried to get up and when she got half way up, she heard a thud hit the ground close to her. She looks over to see Kaden laying on the ground, holding his leg and something told her that he was hurt by Tachyon. She tried to get to his side but before she could reach him, she was grabbed by Tachyon and she tried to get away from him but something hit her in the back of her head and before she blacked out she saw Kaden trying to get up and reach or her and she did the same thing till he fell to the ground and then everything went black.

* End of flashback*

I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter and I hope you like this and I hope it's really good and please review. J


	3. Who was it?

Who was it?

She woke up and she sat up and shook her head a couple of times when the pain to her head stopped and she looked back at the young lombax again.

"Kaden?" she asked herself. She wondered how he was here, and she thought that he was killed by Tachyon cause when she asked around if they seen any lombax's that was alive on Fastoon after she escape Dr. Nefarious and they told her no that they haven't. But they may be wrong, then all of the sudden more robot's came into the area and attacked them.

She wanted to help them but she had to stay on the rooftop and also making sure she stays low so no one will find her and she watched both of them fight the robot's as they came at them twice as many. She looks over at the General as he turns around to the young lombax and says, " Ratchet, you take care of the left side and I'll take care of the right side."

" Roger that Alister." Ratchet says as he went left and Alister goes to right.

' Ratchet? Wait a minute.' She thought to herself. She tried to remember anyone from past with that name. At first she didn't know anyone by that name till she remember when she was about two years old and Alister's from Kaden had a little baby in his arms and she wanted to see. So Kaden got on one knee and showed her and he told her that his son's name was Ratchet. As she looked at him and she noticed one thing that made her think that he was Kaden and it was his eyes, they were emerald green.

As she continued to watch him, he started to walked over to the hologram till she noticed that he stopped and turned to look up in her direction. She ducked her head quickly thinking 'Crap! I hope he didn't see me.' to herself. She waited for a few minutes till she slowly got back up to see his back towards her, talking to the hologram. She sighed with realize that he didn't see her, something moved from the corner of her eye and she turned to see what it was and it was one of Dr. Nefarious's robot's coming up behind him and he didn't know it. She had to do something and quick, so she grabs her double-ended wrench and she ran to the other side of the roof and got herself ready to jump off the roof. She closes her eyes and prays to Orvus for her to land safely on the ground and to save Ratchet in time.

When she was done, she opens her eyes and ran towards the edge of the roof and landed right on her feet and runs over to Ratchet and was behind and attacked the robot before it even got to chance to defends it's self once her wrench made contact. As she was looking around, she anciently backed into him. Ratchet felt something touch his back so he turns around to see a cloaked person and this person stood there for a minute and he saw the color of the person's eyes, and they were blue and he noticed that this person has the same wrench like Alister's. And just before he could say anything the person ran off into the shadows. He stood there staring in the direction where the person ran off too, till he heard Alister on the radio, " Ratchet? Are you alright?"

At first he didn't answer Alister cause he was thinking of that person that saved him. Alister called him again and he broke out of his thoughts and answers, " Yeah, I'm alright. I was just saved by someone."

" Who was it, Ratchet?" Alister asked in confusion.

" I don't know. This person just came out of no where and attacked one of Nefarious's robot's which I thought I took them all out and before I could say thank you this person just left and went into the shadows. I got a good look of the eyes though, they were blue. And not only that Alister, this person has the same wrench like you." Ratchet said as he kept his eyes on where his savior went.

" We'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to refocus on finding your friend." Alister said as Ratchet turned on his hover boots and left to find him. While in the shadows, she watched him as he left. She was happy with herself for once in her life for doing something good. She was about to go back to her hiding place till she remembered why she was following them, so she went after him and making sure that this time she won't be almost caught.

End of Chapter 3

I'm sorry if it's short but I was running out of idea's. which is not like me I know. I hope you like it and please review. If not, well I just ask Nefarious to find you and torture all of ya'll MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
